Jumble
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: Klaine advent day ten. Back to 'When the time is right' verse with this one.


**Jumble**

 **Klaine advent day ten. Back to 'When the time is right' verse with this one.**

It's not often Kurt has a day free to himself. It's also not often that his free day be a Saturday. He has an official weekend off for the first time in forever. A day of rest.

Only, Kurt being Kurt is of course choosing to spend it organizing his bedroom closet, among other tasks he has dutifully completed throughout the day.

There is a tremendous collection of paraphernalia in there which has amounted to years and years of what some may call trash and what Kurt likes to call _memories_. When he can, one of his favorite things to do is come and revisit some of those memories. It's like a taking a trip down that lane in the form of a rather sizeable walk in closet.

In between his many railings of clothes and shelves of shoes, whether it be hanging, folded down into a sliding drawer, tucked up in a reusable bag in the corner on the floor or up above on the highest shelf in a shoebox; they're all there with a life long sell by date.

Kurt's motto had always been 'if he could keep it, then it would find a home in his closet'.

It's rather an unusual thing for somebody like Kurt to be. A hoarder. Kurt is so neat and tidy, well kept together and organized to perfection about every aspect of his life. Apart from this, his prized, some valuable and some absolutely not possessions.

Though if you were to ask Kurt, he would deny the term being hoarding; more like _saving._

Kurt has crawled his way out of the closet and has a small box in front of him where he's sat crossed legged on the bedroom carpet; when Blaine comes home and finds him there.

The contents of the box are spilled out on to the floor, a jumble of bits and pieces, all of which are probably no bigger than Kurt's hand.

"Oh, so it's one of _those_ days, huh?" Blaine says as he shrugs out of his jacket, dumps it on the bed and joins Kurt on the carpet; mirroring his pose.

Kurt only side eyes him by way of response and gets back to rummaging through the small pile of random items.

"Of course you wouldn't relax on your day off. I bet if I went down into the car garage, I'd find the ground swept and the walls free of cobwebs too, huh?" Blaine teases lovingly.

Kurt purses his lips together. His husband is of course right but he's not going to give him the satisfaction of actually _knowing_ that. Blaine chuckles and knocks their knees together before placing a palm on Kurt's thigh and rubs affectionately.

Kurt smiles and hums at him. He picks something up that's very small and inspects it closely, twisting it in his fingers. A wide, knowing smile creeps its way across his face. "How is _The Stage,_ dear?"

"Fine, as always. Ivan's got it covered, as usual. I swear that kid was supposed to be in Entertainment management. He's got a gift. Another label came down to scope out a kid who Ivan had hand picked."

Kurt grins and whistles. "Wow. I always liked him. He was always special like that, you know?"

"Yeah, from the very first day I hired him. Hey, and get this, he's asking when he and Finley are next having a 'boys' night. I smell a date night for my fabulous husband and I on the horizon."

"Oooh, we best get planning? We wouldn't want another take out and snooze fest like last time."

"Wouldn't we?" Blaine teases.

"Ok, old man." Kurt mumbles back to him playfully.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Blaine says, pointing to Kurt's little heap of stuff.

"You don't recognize it? Any of it?" Kurt starts picking out some specific items and places them right in front of Blaine. He sees the way Blaine's face lights up and his eyes flash when recognition crosses his features.

There's a restaurant receipt, a museum guide, a guitar plec, a pebble, a movie theater stub…along with many more, strange but so wonderfully familiar objects.

"Our first date tokens." Blaine murmurs with an adoring smile.

Kurt shuffles closer and kisses Blaine on the edge of his jaw when he picks up a purple stained wine cork and grins at it funnily. "See, this isn't just _stuff._ This jumble right here, is our life, our love."

Blaine smiles back at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart."


End file.
